This invention relates to an operation device of a walker operated mower, and more particularly to an operation device of a walker operated mower of a type wherein running driving wheels and a mowing member are fitted to a machine body and their operation levers are disposed on a handle.
In an operation device of a walker operated mower having a running operation lever for connecting and disconnecting the driving force to the running driving wheels and a mowing operation lever for connecting and disconnecting the driving force to a mowing member, these operation levers can generally permit connection and disconnection to be performed individually and in an arbitrary sequence, and a return spring is disposed in each operation lever system so that when an operator releases his hand from an operation lever, the operation lever moves automatically in the disconnecting direction for the purpose of safety.
In the walker operated mower of the kind described above, both the levers must be pressed and kept in a "connection state" when each operation lever is operated to the "connection" side. Accordingly, if the operator uses both of his hands, he cannot operate the other portions and if he grips both the levers by one of this hands, the pressure of two return springs acts on the hand and this hand gets extremely fatigued.
Furthermore, the operation sequence of the operation levers is arbitrary. Therefore, if the running operation lever is first brought into the "connection" state and then the mowing operation lever is set to "connection" during the running of the driving wheels, the mowing member is driven abruptly so that an engine is likely to stop due to the abrupt increase of load at the place where grass is dense or to dig up sand and gravels in a wild land.